A Fairy's Tears
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: What will Natsu do when Lucy's in danger and the threat is all in her head? I suck at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Tears

_thoughts_

_"speaking"_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Lucy Heartfillia, the blonde, big chested celestial mage came bursting through the guild doors in tears; the Fairy Tail guild members grew silent, all of them stopping to stare with concern at their normally bubbly comrade. Her sudden entrance had not only frightened the beautiful and spirited Mirajane, causing her to drop the glass she had been drying. But it had also managed to silence whatever fight had been about to break out between the guild members.  
"Lucy!" Natsu said rushing over to his teammate looking into her scared brown eyes; Lucy pushed the boy's salmon colored hair out of her face, shoving him away all together, ignoring the hurt and concern in his eyes. "Where is Erza?" Lucy demanded her voice cracking as she hugged herself tightly. "I'll go and get her!" Levy announced running off to find the red haired mage.  
Natsu narrowed his steel gray eyes at his partner finding for the first time that she wasn't wearing her normal form fitting clothing; no, Lucy was wearing a formal yet casual white sundress with a vertical stripped, sky blue, floral pattern. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked, since Natsu and the rest of the guild were too shocked and confused to speak. Lucy took a seat at the bar and shook her head angering Natsu.

Erza, Makarov, and Levy came hurrying downstairs before Natsu could do anything. Erza looked at Lucy for a very brief moment before speaking; "it happened again didn't it?" The re-quip mage asked going to comfort her friend. "Lu-Chan, you remember what we all agreed on right?" Levy asked moving some of her short blue hair from her face, she could feel Gajeel looking at her with great intensity, but ignored it as she watched her friend nod her head rested on Erza's armored chest. "Juvia prepared in case we had to go through with the plan." Juvia Loxar said, the water mage successfully confused everyone further and ignored the fact that Gray was once again stripping without realizing what he was doing.

"I have an announcement to make that should liven up the mood some," Makarov said in an authoritative tone and taking his stance as guild master, "Lucy, Gray, and Levy have become S-class mages!"  
"Great." Levy said without much enthusiasm as Lucy nodded and Gray pumped his fist in the air and she packed up her backpack. "Juvia, how many did you find?" Ezera asked in her normal no nonsense tone. "Seven!" Juvia announced cheerfully, "Juvia has picked one that she believes is just perfect! Lucy would be perfectly safe!"  
Natsu's eyes widened at Juvia's last words, someone had the nerve to even think about harming his Lucy; _wait _he thought confused _Lucy is my frie__nd she doesn't belong to me. _He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the girls were gone, until Gajeel punched him in the head. "Oi, what's up with Bunny girl?" The iron dragon slayer demanded. "How would I know?" asked Natsu, "why you ask Levy, or maybe Gray could ask Juvia?" The pink haired dragon slayer countered, "It is kind of strange how Juvia and Levy completely ignored you two." Mirajane said. "I'm more concerned with how this apparently isn't the first time this has happened to Lucy."  
"Cana is right." Makarov said, "it is obvious that someone or something is trying to hurt Lucy."  
"Perhaps there are some clues in Lucy's apartment!" Happy supplied and Natsu didn't waste another second in the guild.

* * *

"How did it happen this time?" Erza as she and the two blue haired mages sat in Juvia's home trying to calm Lucy down. "I received a letter a letter last week."  
"Who was it from?" Levy asked placing a tray of tea on the table and pouring four cups. "It was from Luke, and honestly he's more of a danger to me than Aria and Dogan ." Lucy explained. The busty blonde had managed to stop crying, but she was shaking like there was an earthquake.  
"Have you eaten anything?" Ezera asked holding the trembling mage. "I ate breakfast...yesterday."  
"Lu-Chan!" Levy scolded.  
"I agree, you must take better care of yourself Lucy!" Ezera added once again speaking in a no nonsense tone. "Juvia will run out and get lunch for everyone."  
"I'll go with you so that we can get down to business quicker." Levi said following the water mage.

"Erza-San?"  
"Yes." The red head asked fixing herself another cup of tea; "what should I tell Natsu?" Lucy asked staring at the palms of her shaking hands. "He's bound to be worried after the scene I just made, and my reaction when he tried to help can't have helped anything."  
"You'll tell him the truth," was the reply, "he cares a great deal about you. I'm certain he'd be able to fend off everyone that comes after you."  
"If I don't run into him before our mission I'll tell him when we get back." Lucy decided.  
"So long as you tell him." Erza said sipping her tea.


	2. Threats and Vows

_thoughts_

_"_speaking_"_

* * *

Natsu and happy entered Lucy's apartment their usual way, breaking in through her window. "Okay happy, remember we're looking for anything could have upset Lucy, or show someone trying to hurt her."  
"Aye!" the furry blue exceed chanted as he flew around the room. Lucy's place was clean as usual; Natsu saw where she must've been working on her story at her desk, '_she must've been__ doing this when she got the upsetting news. _He thought to himself. as he kept looking.  
"Natsu!" Happy called, "Lucy's bed is covered in mean letters!"

Happy had been right about the letters there were six of them, they were all considerably short, and only one of them didn't threaten the life of his dearest friend. "This one is the oldest and its from her father.

**Lucy,  
I know I haven't been the best of fathers and always put my business before my family, and you certainly put me in my place the last time we spoke...your mother would've proud.  
I should've seen how like her you are. So spirited. Not a day has gone by since you walked out of my study that I don't reflect upon your words, and regret causing the sadness in your eyes. But that's not what I want to say to you.  
The point of this letter was to inform you of my turn in health. Things are not looking good, and I need to see you one last time to clear up some loose ends.  
Your regretful father**

* * *

Natsu didn't say anything when he finished reading the letter. "Do you think Lucy went to see him yet?" Happy asked a frown on his cat face; "No, I would've noticed if she had left for that long." Natsu said picking up a letter dated from the month before.

**Dear Lucy,  
As you know we've heard about your father's illness, and you know where we stand on the subject. Shame though. Now you're the only worthless Heartfillia left since he's as good as dead. Dogan and I will ****attend the service of course. We've also recently heard that you've really turned out like your bitch of a mother doing magic and what not.  
Anyway. Dogan seems to agree with my demands. It is only fair that some of your father's assets go to us, and if you agree to a fifty-fifty split, then maybe we'll reconsider killing you for everything. Ta-ta.  
Your far better cousins,  
Aria and Dogan**

* * *

It took restraint to keep from ripping the paper in his hands. _'How dare they call my Lucy a worthless bitch!' _He snarled inwardly, _'she's beautiful_, _brave, caring, intelligent, and mine!"  
_"Natsu, this is the one she got today." Happy said interrupting his thoughts. Natsu had to calm himself before taking the letter.

**Darling Little Lucy,  
So the old bastard is finally about to die! I had a few drinks to celebrate when I found out. But more importantly those asshole cousins of ours will try to taint mother's name again and yours and I won't have any of that.  
****My sources tell me you've become a very skilled mage and joined Fair Tale like you always said you would when we were kids. I am proud of you baby sister, but I need to end you.  
Its nothing personal, but all that power is wasted on you, you haven't even unlocked your full potential and all that mother left you. So I'm going to take it! Don't worry I'll give you a chance to get stronger so you'll have a fighting chance.  
I could be anywhere...  
Your loving twin  
Luke**

****"These people are supposed to be her family!" Natsu shouted jumping up and pacing the room. "They all want to hurt her..." Happy cried.  
"Well, I wont let them!" Natsu vowed. "Erza said you'd say that..." Came a quiet murmur.  
"Lucy..." Natsu said, the one word filling the atmosphere with a barrage of emotions and comforting the shaken blonde as she ran into his open arms.


	3. Setting off and discusing plans

_thoughts_

_"_speaking_"_

* * *

Lucy didn't have to explain anything to Natsu, he'd gotten everything he needed from the letters he'd read. Lucy's father was going to die and her cousins wanted her inheritance. She had a twin brother and he wanted to kill her, somehow steal her magic. "I won't let them hurt ya Luce." He mumbled burying his face in her hair. "Erza said you would say that."  
Lucy pulled away after a few more minutes in his embrace, "Umm, Natsu I want to apologize."  
"What for?" Natsu asked confused.  
"My behavior at the guild, you were only trying to help and I-..."  
"Don't worry it you are upset, and in no condition to talk to someone who didn't already know about the situation." Natsu grinned placing a hand on her shoulder. It when he was like this that Lucy was reminded of her feelings for the odd dragon slayer, _'feelings he'll never return.' _She reminded herself silently.

"Why are you blushing Lucy?" Happy asked; "I'm not blushing!" Lucy said quickly covering her face with her hands knowing that she had to have gotten redder. "You sure are weird Lupie." Natsu laughed.  
"Its Lucy!" She said unable to sound annoyed since she knew they were just trying to cheer her up in their own strange way. "I have to get ready." Lucy said taking out a bag.  
"Where are you going?" Natsu asked, "I'm going on a job, but I'm going right to my father's afterwards." She explained, "I was hopping you'd come with me to see him."  
"Of course! Happy stay here with Lucy while I go and pack." Natsu said happy he'd asked since he wouldn't have to sneak along and follow her. Natsu jumped out of the window instead of taking the door like a normal person. "He sure has a lot of energy."  
"Aye!"

Natsu slept at Lucy's hose that night same as every night, only he had her consent this time. First thing in the morning the tree of them met Levi, Ezra, and Juvia at the train station. "We've decided to take care of getting your stuff while you're at your father's," Levy said. "that sounds efficient, and it would save time." Lucy said. "That is what Juvia said!" The water mage happily pointed out. "Yes, well lets just get this job over with quickly, that way we'll have everything done before Lucy gets back."Ezra said taking charge.

* * *

Natsu's motion sickness hit as soon as the train was in motion as usual; his head resting on Lucy's lap. "Gajeel and Gray are probably worried about your strange behavior." Ezra said starting up a conversation.  
"Yeah, I was worried Gajeel would follow me to the station and try to come along." Levy sighed.  
"Juvia is happy! Gray-Sama has been paying much more attention to me now!"  
"That's nice perhaps they can help you guys move everything." Lucy said as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through he partner's messy pink locks.  
"Will there be fish at your father's house?" Happy asked. "The chef will be happy to give you whatever you want." Lucy told him. "So you told Natsu the truth then?" Ezra asked.  
"While I was with you guys he and Happy found and read the letters, I'll give him more detail on the way to father's." Lucy answered. "Good. I told you he'd jump up and protect you," the red head chuckled looking smug when Lucy started to pout.  
"Awww!" Juvia and Levy cooed.  
"You look so cute when you pout Lu-Chan!" Which then made Lucy pout and blush, "Awww!"


	4. A little bit of work

The jobs were simple and though they were both separate, they were both requested by the same person. They had to capture the gang responsible for scaring the customers and employees away from the Inn at the edge of town, and work at the Inn until the employees or replacements arrived. The jobs each paid well and they had decided to split them. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia each worked in the Inn; while Natsu and Ezra took care of whoever was ruining the business.

* * *

"Lu-Chan, you were taking the room at the end of the east hall next to Juvia right?" Levy asked when they were on break. "Yes, and Ezra wanted the only room on the west hall, since its big enough for all of her clothes." Juvia said cheerfully. "Right after this job we'll be able to put the first months rent in the jar." Lucy said. "Yes, meaning that we'll be able to focus more on decorating." Levy grinned.

Natsu and Ezra had encountered a group of young mages trying to cause trouble; however, they very easily to dealt with them, thus solving the Inn's problem in just one day. But it took four days for new workers to arrive.

* * *

**Sorry its so short it looks longer on paper. but lemon is in the next chapter and a few more after that ...YAY!**


	5. Confess

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Natsu was just as amazed by Lucy's childhood home as he'd been the first time he'd seen it when he, and the the rest of their friends had thought Lucy was leaving the guild. "Anything I should Know before I meet your old man?"  
"**NO** fire, **DON****'T **yell at him for how he used to treat me...he's trying to make amends. And please **DON'T **break **ANYTHING**."  
"What if your bastard cousins show up?" Natsu asked his tone dark with anger and hatred. "So long as nothing breaks, burns down, and you don't die." Lucy told him; "I don't care what you do about them."  
"What about the fish?" Happy asked excited to try rich people fish. "Don't worry Happy, We'll talk to the chef before we go up and see my father." She smiled knocking on the front door.

* * *

"Father!" Lucy cried her tone full of concern. Her father was pale and looked to be on his last leg, yet there he was sitting behind his desk going over some paper work. "You should be in bed resting!" She continued to scold running over to him. "I know," the old man sighed. "but this needs to be filled out before I pass on by someone who knows what they are doing."  
"Then let me do it!" Lucy commanded, "I'll have to anyway...not like Luke can."  
"That's right...with your brother disowned I'll need to pass the business on to you." He said smiling. Natsu stood quietly watching the exchange happy that Lucy was getting the chance to spend time with her father, and not be upset by something he was trying to force onto her. "You have nothing to worry about, I was raised for this." Lucy said proudly. "What about what you're doing now?" Her father asked, "this family has been in our family for generations, and it must stay that way."  
"I can do both. I can run the business from where I live now, and I was raised to do this." Lucy said. "Everything is already in your na-..." He stopped when he finally noticed Natsu, "who is this young man?" He asked eying the pink haired dragon slayer. "This is my close friend Natsu. He's here to help support and protect me." Lucy said wrapping her arms around the grinning dragon's neck and hugging him. "Why do you need protection?" Her father asked his eyes narrowing, "Aria and Dogan are up to their old tricks again." Lucy sighed. Her father nodded in understanding. "Oh, Luke wants to kill me and take my magic, or something like that."  
"Luke?"  
"Yes, I was surprised to hear from him. Apparently he's been keeping an eye on me since he left." She continued. "Your twin brother."  
"You were right when you kicked him out and said he was sadistic." She went on oblivious to her father's shocked ramblings. "Your overprotective twin brother wants to kill you." The old man managed to say before breaking into a fit of coughs. Natsu, can you help him too his room at the end of the hall and put him to bed with a glass of water?"  
"Sure thing Luce." Natsu replied, he was nearly carrying the older man as Lucy sat down and started to look over the papers.

Natsu had noticed that Lucy's father's coughs had been fake; which was why he had agreed to take him to his room. "Wanna tell me why you wanted to get away from Lucy?" He asked looking at the sick man and supporting more of his weight. "So I could talk to you alone."  
"Okay."  
"Lets get to my room first. The staff in this house gossip to keep their lives from seeming wasted."  
Once the old man was settled in an overly large bed with a glass of water he began to study Natsu. "Lucy can't handle her inheritance alone."  
"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "I mean, she needs to be engaged or married by the end of the year," the old man explained. "Or my rivals could easily snatch the whole thing away from her." Natsu knew all about her father's enemies that used to be friends because Lucy told him, but after failed attempts at merging through marriage the other people tried to ruin the Her family name. "What do you want me to do?"  
"I may have been a terrible father, but I do know my daughter."  
"Okay," Natsu was confused. "She's in love with you... I can see it in her eyes same as her mother."  
"W-what?" The dragon stammered feeling that he had been punched in the stomach. "You have the same look in your eyes whenever you look at her." The old man continued to point out what was obvious to everyone but the two mages. "We'll, you are right about me," Natsu admitted. "She's actually my mate, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions about her feelings."  
"You'll see, just tell her." The old man said falling asleep. "There's no way Lucy really has feelings for me." He said shaking the thought from his head.

* * *

Lucy had just finished the last of the paperwork her father had been working on, when Natsu returned. "How is he?" She asked concern the only readable emotion on her face, "he's sleeping now."  
"Good, I was worried he'd made things worse by working." Natsu walked over to her placing his hands on the arms of the chair boxing her in. "Natsu?" He lowered his head so that he was eye level and looking her dead in the brown orbs he'd become so fond of. "How are you holding up Luce?"  
"I'm okay at the moment, I mean I've been better." She replied offering a tired smile. Natsu could tell that the stress was wearing on her, _but what can I do to help her relax? _"You okay Natsu?" Lucy asked when she noticed him tense. Her reply was a sudden look of determination in his eyes as his lips suddenly crashed down on to her's. Lucy's eyes were the size of dinner plates, _Natsu's kissing me!_ She swooned inwardly. The kiss went from rough to passionate and gentle as she slowly got into it.  
Natsu didn't know what had possessed him to kiss the blond mage, but hell would freeze over before he stopped. He bit her lip taking advantage of her gasp and twirling his tongue around her's. Lucy moaned and tangled her fingers into his mop of pink hair. Natsu basked in the glory that were Lucy's moans and her taste. Her innocent reactions igniting a new blazing fire within him.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned when she broke the kiss to breathe and releave the burning in her lungs. "Shhh," Natsu commanded as he nipped his way down her neck being sure that there would be marks, and then making his way up the other side doing the same. Lucy moaned again when his tounge returned to dance with hers. _Perhaps her old man really had known what he was talking about,_ Natsu mused as he lifted Lucy and placed her on the edge of the desk.

Things were getting intense, and strangely Lucy found that she was okay with that. Natsu's hands trailed up her thighs, past her hips, continuing up her abdomen until he fully cupped both her large breasts, giving them a squeeze. "No bra?" He grinned, "wow that's weird for you Luce."  
Lucy quickly kissed him again so he wouldn't ruin the moment by talking, but Natsu didn't want that. He broke away yanking her shirt over her head in the process. "Did I ever tell you how much I've wanted to play with these?" He grinned rubbing the pad of his thumb against her hardening nipple, "Natsu..." She whimpered when his hot mouth replaced his thumb.  
"Where's your bed room Luce?" He asked his voice husky sending shivers throughout her body, and heat to her wet core. "Across the...Ah! Hall!" She managed to get out as his free hand found its way up her skirt. Natsu carried her bridal style to the only room across the hall, and dropped her on to the bed not even giving her time to bounce before he was on top of her. _Wow..._ Lucy thought as she wondered when exactly he had stripped down to his boxers.

It was really happening her fantasies were paling in comparison to what it really felt like having his deliciously naked form hovering above her, what it really felt like to have his fingers pumping in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Oh God!" She screamed, "Natsu, I'm gonna cum!"  
"That's it Luce cum for me, coat my hand in your delicious juices!"  
His words had Lucy screaming her release at the top of her lungs, her entire body tensing then going limp. "Fuck." He growled as her sent filled the room reeking havoc with his heightened senses. His cock was rock hard when he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked when he hesitated; "Lucy...this is gonna hurt, are you sure you wanna keep going?" Lucy looked at him for a moment taking in the sincere look on his face. She replied by grinding her wet folds into his pelvis, smirking when he groaned. "I'm sorry..." he said before quickly thrusting into her, swallowing the scream of pain with a kiss.

* * *

"Oh! I'm close again!" Lucy panted as Natsu's thrusts picked up pace, "what do you say we cum together this time?" He grinned winking at her. Lucy's answering smile was dazzling, but was quickly broken by another pleasure filled moan as he lifted one of her legs his shoulder and leaned forward burying his face between her neck and shoulder. "You're mine Luce."  
"Ah! Faster Natsu!"  
"Say it Luce. I want to hear you scream it to the world."  
"I...Ah! I'm yours! Natsu!" She cried as she came triggering Natsu's release. "Lucy!" He groaned out as he coated the inside of her womb.

* * *

"Where is the young miss and her other guest?" The chef asked when Happy and the maid he'd grown attached to returned to the kitchen. "I don't think they'll be joining us tonight."  
"Aye!" Happy laughed as the young maid blushed, and understanding dawned the faces of everyone else in the room.

* * *

"Natsu..."  
"Lucy..."  
"I love you." They both confessed before drifting off in each others arms.


	6. More confessions and unannounced visitor

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had barely managed to stumble down to breakfast the next morning. He was still a bit sleepy, and she was both sleepy and sore. "Thank Kami!" She sighed happily when she saw two pain killers sitting next to her plate of eggs and sausage.  
"Umm...Luce, there's something you should no about last night." Natsu said. Lucy looked at her partner turned lover, he was clearly nervous about something. Since Natsu was never nervous (even when he should be) this got her full attention.

"Dragon's have people...well, really they are soul mates, and-..."

"Last night when we slept together we mated, so technically I'm your wife...in dragon terms anyway." Lucy said in one long breath finishing his stammered confession and breaking the tension in one go. Natsu was confused; he was relieved that he no longer had to explain things to her, but...

"How did you know Luce?"

"For some reason Mira gave me a book on dragons, and a lecture about their sex lives using you as a comparison." Lucy blushed at how the seemingly randomly given information had suddenly become useful. "Are you okay with this?" He asked.  
"Of course I'm okay! I meant it when I said I love you idiot!"

"And I love you." He said grinning and pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

Breakfast, however, was interrupted when one of the maids announced the arrival of guests.

"Lucy," a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said. Standing behind her was a guy with a shaved head who was obviously trying and failing missrably at being and looking like a bad ass.  
"Aria...Dogan." Lucy said narrowing her eyes at the two intruders. "So these are the greedy bastards." Natsu said. "We are not greedy. Family is supposed to help each other in times of need, and in ours they gave us no assistance!"

"You're nothing but theives Aria!" Lucy snapped. "I remember your time of need very well..."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter Lucy tells all. What do you think happened? Let me know :)**

**Sorry about the wait, had my wisdom teeth removed and pain killers do not help when you're trying to type. Sorry again.  
**


	7. Criminals

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Luke?" A six year old Lucy asked as she and her brother sat in the parlor in their best outfits. "Why did mommy say we have to stay in here? I want to go and play."  
"Because Lucy, we have relatives who are coming today." Luke said smiling at his twin sister.

"I still don't see why I have to sit here." She pouted crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"They'll be here any minute." Luke told her. "Mother wishes to show her sister that she too has done well in her marriage, even father will be out her." Luke was the oldest of the two and behaved like a little gentleman; whereas Lucy behaved like a...well, a six year old girl.  
"Father will be spending the day out of his study?" Lucy asked.  
"He wants to show off." Luke said rolling his eyes. "Do you think mommy will let me go and play once they arrive?" Lucy asked. Luke chuckled at his sister's scattered brain.  
"Of course you'll go and play while our guests are here!"

Luke and Lucy looked up to see their mother enter the room with four people. "Luke, Lucy these are your cousins Aria and Dogan. The four of you may go and play until it is time for lunch."  
Yes mother!" Both Luke and Lucy said in unison.

It was more than obvious to the twins that their cousins were not as privileged as they were. "This is our play room!" Lucy said opening two large double doors and revealing a large room filled with all kinds of toys.  
"Why would anyone possibly need so much stuff?" Aria asked wrinkling her nose in disapproval, her older brother remained silent but the look in his eyes spoke of his agreement with her.

"We're not allowed to play with less privileged children, so father bought all of this to keep us occupied." Lucy explained.  
"We hardly ever play in here though...our studies keep us very busy." Luke added.

* * *

They didn't play at all since Dogan wouldn't speak and Aria kept trying to pretend she wasn't jealous of them by insulting everything they showed to them. So before lunch they went on a tour of the entire property.

"Lets go, lunch should be ready now." Luke said.

* * *

Lunch was a seafood spread.

It was during this time that Sayer; Dogan and Aria's father told them about how his business wasn't doing very well, but the twin's father refused to assist them in any way.  
"I don't give my money away to crooks." He said, "I had someone look into you. You're a family of thieves, and your 'business' is in trouble because you're running from the military."

"W-what?" Alexa; Aria and Dogan's mom asked. "You are not very good at covering your tracks sister." The twin's mother said.

* * *

"Lucy, where's your bracelet?" Luke asked. Aria and Dogan were leaving without even finishing the meal, because their parents felt that they had all been insulted. So they were all standing at the door saying very bitter goodbyes.  
Lucy looked down at her wrist and sure enough the silver bracelet that had her name spelled out in diamonds was no longer where it should have been. "It can't have fallen off, father had it perfectly fitted." Luke pointed out.  
"When is the last time you saw it?" Her father asked, he may not have payed his kids much attention but that had been his fist gift to Lucy and he knew very well how much she treasured it.

Lucy thought a moment wanting nothing more than to have her most treasured possession returned to her. "Aria told me it was nice before she almost fell down the stairs, and I helped her."

"Search the children!" Her father commanded the guards that were escorting the criminals off of his property.

* * *

**AN: For anyone who may be confused this is Lucy's memory of first meeting her cousins and the entire chapter is just one big flashback.**


	8. Engaged

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**AN: so there's no confusion this is the end of the flashback.**

* * *

"Then what?" Natsu asked.  
"The bracelet was found in one of Aria's pockets, and a bunch of other small items were found in Dogan's pockets as well as those of their parents." Lucy explained. "My father was so angry he had the guards toss them out, and once they were out of sight he had alerted the military."  
"We deserved the stuff we took." Aria growled, "your mother had refused to send our parents any money."  
"What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded.

"Our parents attended your mother's wedding, imagine their surprise when they had discovered whom she was to marry."  
"Get to the point Aria." Lucy sighed.  
"We'', Dogan was two and had gone with them my mother was five months pregnant at the time." Aria continued adding in the unimportant details, "my mother decided that it wasn't fair for your mother to be rich while she lived the middle class life of a postman's wife."  
"Let me guess...she demanded my mother send her money every month, and both my parents refused?" Lucy guessed rolling her eyes. "We have a right to your money as family."  
"No you don't." Natsu said angry at their greed."You have no rights to any of it! You didn't work hard to earn it, or invest in the business." He growled. "And who are you?" Aria asked.

"He's Lucy's fiance." A new voice said.

* * *

"Daddy?" Lucy asked. "He and Lucy will be married next week." Her father said. "Aye!" Happy cheered landing on Lucy's shoulder with a fish.  
"What?" Aria demanded clearly not happy with the news.  
"You came here hoping to invoke a clause I put in my will a long time ago as a way to force my daughter into an arranged marriage." The old man said, but it seems that she found someone all on her own."  
"Daddy I can handle this." Lucy said glaring at her cousins, it wasn't an angry glare...more like she was planning something. "Can you?" Her father asked clearly amused.  
"Watch me!" Lucy said leaving the room.

"Are you really going to have us marry next week?" Natsu asked the old man. "Aye!" Happy answered for him, "I already sent a message to the guild! Everyone should be coming!"  
"Is that where you were this morning?" Natsu asked. Happy nodded in eagerly. "Lucy's going to flip..." the dragon groaned. "Aye!"

"As for you two, I'm willing to put you in a hotel." said, "and you may attend the wedding. I am curious to see what Lucy has in store for you."  
"Whatever it is wont work we are much more cunning than she is." Aria said her nose in the air. Natsu growled at their backs as they were escorted out. "I don't like them."  
"No one does," the old man chuckled.  
"Why didn't you help them before they became thieves?" Happy asked.  
"They didn't ask for help, they demanded money as though it was theirs and I was just holding it for them, or as if I owed them for something."

"What was so important about the bracelet?" Natsu asked.  
"I was simply angered by the fact that they'd had the nerve to try and steal from me." Natsu nodded in understanding; "I imagine that it was important to Lucy because it was the first and only gift I have ever given her." He continued, "it was the first time I'd stopped grooming Luke to acknowledge her."  
"I see..." Natsu said. "Yeah, I'm not proud of how I treated my kids, Lucy had started learning about the business just to get my attention."  
"She doesn't seem to bothered by it right now."  
"That's because she takes after her mother...such a beautiful, forgiving, caring woman. She'd be worried about Luke if she could see him now, but she would be so proud of Lucy."

* * *

Natsu found Lucy upstairs finishing with the last of five letters she'd written. "So you're going to take care of your cousins with a stack of letters?" He asked as she gave them to Happy, who flew out of the window. "I thought of a nonviolent solution."  
"Good... I have something to tell you about us getting married..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Happy sent a message to the guild this morning inviting everyone." He said preparing for her wrath since Happy was no longer there for her to get mad at.


	9. Mira Knows

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Do you think that Natsu and Lu-Chan are okay?" Levy asked as she, Juvia, and Erza entered the guild for lunch. They were surprised when they entered the hall and were immediately seated by a very excited Mira.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make!" The white haired hostess grinned. "What is it?" Cana demanded, Mira had closed down the bar for the entire day and she was pissed about it.  
"Happy sent me a message!" Mira gushed happily.  
"Has something happened?" Erza demanded worried for her friends despite how happy Mira was. "Well, it seems that our beloved Natsu and Lucy will be getting married on the last day of next week!"

**"WHAT!"**

Everyone except Markov demanded.

"We will all be going to Lucy's home to support them." Mira said her tone serious. "Now I must go and purchase an appropriate gift for them!" She said leaving.

* * *

"I did not expect this." Erza said, "I saw it coming...just not so soon." Levy said.  
"Juvia did as well." The water mage added looking at Gray dreamily and imagining their wedding day. She was vaguely aware that he was walking over to them with Gajeel. "And where have you three been the last few days?" Gray asked his shirt already gone and his pants ridding dangerously low on his waist.

"We had something to do." Levy said.  
"Does it have anything to do with the Bunny Girl?" The iron dragon slayer asked. "Yes, but don't bother asking us about it," Erza glared at them. She knew that the two males could very easily force the story out of Levy and Juvia, "it is only for Lucy to tell if she so chooses." Neither male wanted to risk the wrath of Erza and decided to drop that topic of discussion. "We should go gift shopping as well." Juvia suggested.  
"Yes!" Erza said, "Lucy will also be happy what we've done when she returns to see it."  
The girls with the assistance of Elfman had moved everything into the new home they'd purchased. "Yes, though she may want the other bed room since Natsu will also be moving in now..." Levy said.


	10. Distracting a Fairy

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Lucy spent the next two days in the study, all anyone could tell was that she had sent off a lot of letters and did a lot of paper work.

_She's working way to hard, _Natsu grumbled inwardly. He needed to find a way for her to relax...

* * *

Lucy was at the desk filling out the paper work to have some of the more important bills paid first.

"Then I have to go over the budget , pay everyone's salary for this month." She muttered under her breath as she furiously scribbled check after check, document after document.  
"Never thought there would come a time in my life when I would hate the sight of my own name."

Natsu would have to wait until she got everything ready to be sent off; before he would be able to put his plan into action. Operation: get Lucy to relax, had him all fired up.

Lucy was so into what she was working on that she didn't notice him walk across the room and crawl up under the desk.

nope.

Lucy was clueless.

* * *

Aria sat on a bed in her room. Lucy had allowed she and Dogan to stay in her home, and even expected them at attendance at the wedding. Arai wanted to know what her _dear_ cousin planned to do with them, but Lucy was the only one who knew the plan and she hadn't left her study in days.

"I find it all to be quite frustrating, why can't she just come out with it?" She complained.

* * *

IT FELT SO DAMN GOOOOOOOOOD!

Lucy had been rather effectively drawn away from work; when Natsu had carefully incinerated her panties and shoved his pink head between her thighs.

"NATSU!" She moaned as his tongue brought her to completion.  
"Are you relaxed now Luce?" Natsu chuckled as her body went limp in the chair. He lifted Lucy and placed her on the desk. "Now its my turn!" He grinned quickly undoing his pants and plunging into her. Both moaning at the pleasure of him filling her completely.

* * *

"Soon my goals will be completed and I will have all the power I need to destroy all those who ever apposed me." A man in a dark expensively decorated study mused happily.

This man had done a lot of terrible things to end up as well off as he was.  
Killing, stealing, and odd jobs getting information and finding things for dark guilds.  
All of that and other things he'd been able to forgive himself for. But he was positive his next act would haunt him him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait everybody I got caught up finishing one of my other posts.**


	11. Fiary Tail

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Natsu's punishment for making Lucy loose an entire day of work progress with his...relaxation method was to help her finish. With his help they had everything done by the next afternoon; celebrating with another relaxation session in the shower.

* * *

"You are the members of Fairy Tail?" Lucy's father asked. He was in the dining room having tea with Markov, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Erza.  
"Some of them yes," Mira said. "The rest of the guild will be arriving on the day of the wedding."  
"You all look a lot more normal than I expected, the news and gossip makes you all seem rather...odd and ill-mannered." The sick man said. Though he was beginning to look a little better.

"Hello everyone!" Natsu bellowed happily as he and Lucy entered the room to greet their friends and get some much needed lunch to aid them in regaining their energy.  
"Have you come early to help out with the the wedding plans Mira-Chan" Lucy asked. Mira's eyes twinkled mischievously, "why of course I am!"  
"Would you like to see my dress? It used to be my mother's." Lucy smiled all of the girls getting up and quickly following after the blonde.

"Women..." Gray muttered rolling his eyes.

"So you and Bunny Girl are finally together?" Gajeel smirked.  
"Shut up!" Natsu said blushing.  
"What was wrong with her anyway?" Gray asked.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short.  
**


	12. Simple yet elegant

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Oh! Lu-Chan! Its beautiful!" Levy gasped, she was the only one to speak since Mira, Erza, and Juvia all had stars in their eyes.

The dress was an eggshell white with a lace bodice, the skirt was a thick cotton that would hug her waist then flow freely to the floor.

"It looks more elegant with all of the accessories." Lucy said.

"Simple but elegant!" Mira mused, "its perfect and it gives me ideas!"

The doors to the room suddenly burst open, and Lucy quickly shut the wardrobe shielding the dress from view.

Aria glared at the people she assumed were her cousin's friends from that stupid guild of hers. "Do you need something Aria?" Lucy asked.  
At the sound of her name Aria noticed the one with red hair and the two with blue hair glare at her with deep seeded hatred.

"Why is this horrible girl here Lucy?" Juvia asked.  
"She and her brother arrived a few days ago to try and take my inheritance, but I am taking care of it." Lucy explained.

"How so?" Erza asked.

"That's what I demand to know! If you're going to do something then do it!" Aria snapped.

"All in due time." Lucy shrugged.

* * *

"Lucy has a plan to deal with her cousins on our wedding day, but she's at a loss about how to handle her brother." Natsu said ending his explanation of what had been wrong with Lucy.

"You know we're going to help right?" Gray said.

Lucy was family, and the entire guild would be involved if someone was trying to hurt her.

Makarov was listening to Natsu's explanation and was in complete agreement with Gray. He was more focused on Lucy's father, he'd seen this sickness before.


	13. Nsync

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Lucy awoke to the feeling of something of something wet and warm traveling up and down her spine.

_I swear to Kami if this idiot is expecting sex after I let him fuck me in the ass he's sadly mistaken!_She growled inwardly.

"Come on Luce, I know you're awake. Its time for breakfast." Natsu murmured in her ear. Lucy groaned. She'd enjoyed every second of the night before (it had been her idea to try anal), but she was too sore to leave the room.

"I brought you some food, guessing that you might not feel up to walking." He said almost as if he'd been reading her mind.

Natsu helped her sit up so that she could eat the tray of food that he'd brought her. "I'm going to go and prepare a bath for you." He said when she only had a few bites left.

"I love it when you're all calm and sweet like this." Lucy sighed kissing him on the cheek. Natsu blushed and went to the bathroom to start the water while she took some pain medicine.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked asked as Natsu placed her in the tub and after stripping himself got in with her.

"I'm trying to figure out why girls like baths so much."He said with his normal goofy grin. Lucy rolled her eyes and said a prayer of thanks that her tub could fit four...at least that's what the guy who made it had told her in a rather suggestive manor, so far it was doing good holding just the two of them.

"This tub could hold like five people!"Natsu said.  
"That's the second time you've done that."  
"Done what Luce?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." She smiled.  
"You sure are weird." He said.

"I'm not weird..." She grumbled. The last thing she needed was for him to know was how in sync their thoughts were. She'd never hear the end of it if anyone managed to find out about it.

* * *

**AN: I'm trying to get better at updating in a timely fashion.  
**


	14. Fairy Guilt

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

The next few days went by pretty much normal, the date for the wedding was changed so that it could actually be planed. Mira had thrown herself into it. Lucy had chosen Juvia, Levy, Erza, and Aria to be in her wedding party; Wendy who had arrived with Cana and Evergreen was going to be the flower girl, and Happy had called dibs on being ring bearer.

Natsu had just decided to have Gajeel and Gray on his side, he didn't really care about the details.

* * *

"Where's master Makarov?" Cana asked. She'd noticed the old man's absence the day she'd arrived, but hadn't said anything.

"He said he had to go and get something, but he'd be back in a few days." Mira said.

They were having dinner; Lucy couldn't remember a time when there was ever so many people at the long wooden dining table, and it would only get fuller as more of her friends arrived.

Mr. Heartfillia was happy, his little girl seemed to be quite popular. She was even about to marry the man that she loved, _Just like her mother always wanted. _He knew he would be able to join his wife without worrying about Lucy.  
_That Just leaves Luke. _He sighed inwardly. He doubted that Luke would miss the wedding he'd want to assess the man that had claimed his sister's heart.

_Their mother warned me about this when they were still in diapers, but we both hoped it would never happen._

* * *

In just a few more days he would see her again in person. The guilt of what he had to do had grown worse.

She was on the path to happiness. Getting married and starting a family of her own.

"And I have to end that..." He said running a hand through his already messy hair. "Mother...why does it have to be that way?"

* * *

He'd definitely seen that illness before. He knew that it was magical in origin and that someone had given it to the old man.

He did know how to keep it from killing him so quickly luckily. "We may need his help to save Lucy's life." The olde mage grumbled.

* * *

**AN: two more chapters to go!**

close

Take part in this short survey for a chance at a **$500 Best Buy Gift Card**

What's your name?Start


	15. Busy Little Fairies

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was the Day before the wedding, Natsu had been kicked out of Lucy's room, he and Erza being forced to trade rooms by Mira. Mira did not want those two sharing a bed the night before the wedding.

More of the guild arrived, some staying with Lucy, and others staying in town.

"We've got a full house..." Lucy said joining Mira in the back garden to see how everything was coming along.  
"Luckily everyone who hasn't arrived yet wont be coming until tomorrow." Mira smiled.

The garden was full of seats all circling around a white gazebo. "I hadn't realized how many people were coming." Lucy muttered.

"Well, the entire guild is coming, Sting found out and invited himself, you invited a large number of people, and your brother sent an RSVP." Levy said popping up from seemingly nowhere.

"Mira you're a miracle worker..." Lucy said.  
"I've invested a lot of time getting you two together, and you can count on a flawless wedding." Mira smiled, "Now if only you and Gajeel would hurry up and get together too Levy." Mira added making the blue haired girl blush.

"Don't forget about Gray and Juvia." Lucy smirked.

* * *

Markov arrived that afternoon, back from his self assigned mission. He found Lucy and her father in the garden with a few members of the guild discussing a plan to keep an eye on Luke.

"Master you're back!" Mira said. He was supposed to marry Natsu and Lucy, so if he hadn't shown up he would've been in some serious trouble.

"I had to go and get something." He explained where he had gone and why, being sure to emphasise that this was just a temporary solution and wouldn't cure the old man.

"Who would purposely make my father ill?" Lucy asked.  
"Perhaps a business enemy..." Erza supplied.

Markov took the old man up to his room to give him the potion, he would be very tired and needed all the rest he could get if he was going to give Lucy away in the morning.

"At least I have a bit more time with him before he goes." Lucy said.  
"Yep!" Natsu chimed in.

"Back to your brother..." Gray said.

"I don't think Luke will try anything until after the wedding," Lucy said. "But he should be watched just in case, who knows how much he's changed."

"I'd love to see him or anyone else try and ruin this wedding!" Mira growled looking deadly. Everyone around her sweat dropped and took a step back.

"Calm down Mira. The moment he tries anything we'll have already beat him to a pulp." Gray said.

Once they got Mira calmed, they each went off to find ways that they could help out before the big day.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go! I hear bells ;)  
**


	16. Magical moments and threats

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was beautiful!

Somehow Mira had gotten it to rain sakura blossoms as Lucy came walking down the isle behind Wendy. She could see Luke sitting smugly in the third row, but kept her focus on the man she was about to pledge the rest of her life to.

The ceremony it seemed was thankfully going to go without a hitch.

* * *

"You look so much like mother."

Lucy stiffened and turned from her conversation with Juvia and Gray to face the owner of the familiar voice.

"Luke...glad you could make it." She managed.  
"Of course. I'd be a terrible brother if I missed your wedding."

"Don't try anything funny." Natsu said suddenly standing at his wife's side.

"And I simply had to meet my new brother." Luke continued smirking. "Rest assured I have no intention to ruin the wedding." Luke added walking away.

"That must mean his attack will be sometime in the future." Gray said.  
"He wants to give me sometime to be happy." Lucy sighed.

At least she'd gotten rid of one problem. Her cousins seemed pleased with her punishment for them; Lucy had introduced them to the children of some business colleagues to arrange marriages. But her father was now personally handling that.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy should be happy." Juvia piped up, "you just married your soul mate! Natsu will keep you safe from your brother."  
"Very well said." Erza complemented the serious yet happy looking water mage.

"Then I will!" Lucy smiled.  
"Yeah Luce, and just think soon we'll be on our honey moon and you'll be even more happy." Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed and called him an idiot as their friends chuckled suggestively.

She would be happy, nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**AN: the sequel will be posted on the 30th! All about Luke and Lucy's final battle!  
**

**Thank you for all of your support and reviews.**

**PS. I'm still looking for a beta.**


End file.
